All Is Fair
by Captain Riley
Summary: She's from another world there to help rescue his daughter. She's so strange, he's so handsome. She's unbelievable, he's undesirable. It's a story to her, it's life to him - But it's a Journey to them both. ll Edmund Reid x OC ll
1. Identification

**Author's Note: Honestly this is only the second Cross-Over story that I've ever written. And the second one was never published. So here to you. A wonderful** ** _Ripper Street_** **and** ** _Peaky Blinders_** **Cross-Over Story! Please Enjoy and don't forget to Review!**

Of course out of the six billion people on the planet it had to happen to someone like me. There I was minding my own business and all of a sudden out of nowhere I felt faint and the last thing I remember was collapsing on the floor and then only to awake in these dirty and darkened alley streets. The cobblestone beneath my palms was extremely cold even though it was rather warm out.

They were also very filthy which made my everyday outfit just as disgusting as the ground I was lying on top of. I had absolutely no clue as to where I was or how I had gotten here, and my surroundings did not seem familiar to me whatsoever. The large red brick buildings held no similar features to me and the confusion was far more overwhelming than the panic which I knew was going to come eventually.

But as of right now I pushed myself up off the ground and did the best I could to brush off my clothes, but I only smeared the gross and grimy mud and whatever else is mixed in with it all over my white t-shirt and denim jacket. I did my best to wipe my hands clean on the sides of my already ruined jacket before I decided to walk out and peak around the corner to see what was out in the middle of the street.

I had heard voices coming out from this direction and had thought that I had seen people bustling by, but I hadn't thought that they would have been dressed in such attire tire. My mouth gaped slightly as I looked at all the woman who war many different styles of dresses somewhere pretty and yet some more rags. Then there were the men who all wore suits, some men wore top hats, some men wore paperboy hats, and then there were men who wore no hats at all.

Of course I was baffled by this as everyone wore the attire that was only worn back in the 18 and early 19 Hundred's so I was very confused as to why so many people were donning this type of wardrobe. Instead of pursuing forward out into the middle of the street I decided to hang back into the alley and make myself scarce into the shadows so as to not be seen.

I figured that my confusion would go away as soon as I would have figured out a landmark and would have discovered as to where I was, but I don't think that was going to happen anytime soon not with finding out that everyone was dressing so weird now. I stood there slumped against the wall trying my best to think about the last thing I remember before I round up here on the ground in a place that I clearly had no idea where I was.

And I should have been freaking out much more than what I was right now, and like I said before I figured that would come much later, but right now my brain was just in so much shock that I was just too focused on trying to figure out what was going on to be afraid at this point in time. I closed my eyes and tried to think as best as I could but the last thing that I remembered was collapsing which was weird because I could not recall where I was at the time when I had collapsed and then had awakened here in the alley.

After standing there for a while and unable to come up with any answers I figured that it would be best to try to find someone who could help me figure out where I was. My best bet would be to try to find a police station, so that's where I would begin my search. I decided to slip out of the alley now and I walked off out into the street.

I didn't get as many looks as I thought I would and honestly people are either too busy walking about their way to look at me or they gave me a quick and strange glance before hurrying on their way. I don't know how long it had taken me but I had finally found someone who had resembled a police officer from the time era in which everyone else was dressed in. As I approached him with a young officer notice me right away and almost seem to be on edge.

"Excuse me?" I asked as politely as I could when I approached him.

"Yes?" He was British.

Which was strange because there weren't very many British people in America. I was beginning to believe very quickly that I was not in America anymore. Which would deem nearly impossible to be true.

"Em? I'm a bit lost... do you think you could tell me where I am?" I asked. The boy looked at me up and down almost as if trying to figure out who I was from the very confused look he was giving me. He then looked me in the eyes prior to speaking to me.

"You're in Whitechapel." He told me, almost sounding just as confused as I was. I've added my eyelids a couple times in confusion as the word set in to my brain and my lips parted for a question just to make sure that I was understanding him correctly.

"You mean England?" I asked.

Which only made the boy seem even more confused then when our conversation began. He nodded his head very slowly as if trying to understand himself what exactly was going on. I felt as if I was frozen in time how in the world was I able to go all the way from America to England and windup a muddy up alleyway?

As I stood there frozen and just looking at the police officers uniform he seemed to become slightly concerned for me as I said nothing and was staring off into space.

"Are you alright?" His question had snapped me out of my trance just enough for me to answer his question in which I answered him in a week and hardly audible voice.

"Yes. Yeah. Yeah." The young officer tried to smile but only half of his lips seemed to want to do so.

"That ancient it's American isn't it? We've got an American that works for us in our medical department at our station. He's really good at his job too... are you sure you're alright?"

"I just need to sit down I think." It was more than just needing to sit down I believe, it was the same strange feeling that I had before the first time when I felt as if I was going to faint.

I felt my knees starting to buckle underneath me and a pair of arms come up to catch me so I would not hit the ground as hard. I heard words I was unable to make out as it felt as if my ears were plugged as if I had been submerged in water and I couldn't hear anyone or anything. My eyelids grew heavy and before I knew it I had lost consciousness all over again.

When I had awoken and the second time it was much more pleasant then the first. This time I was going to room and it was rather warm. I was on a bed but it fell as if I was floating on air and when I went to turn I realized that I must have been on a hammock or a cock because I was rather sunk into whatever I was laying on. When I had went to move I heard a chair scoot across the floor and then footsteps were heard I heard them move past me and before I knew what I was doing, before I could even stop myself, I opened up my mouth and spoke.

"Please- don't go." The footsteps stopped and whoever it was stood still in the room with me.

I didn't know who it was but my whole body hurt and I didn't know why, but waking up this way was much better than waking up in the alley like before. I heard the footsteps shuffle over to my bedside and then before I knew it there was a deep voice next to my ear.

"I'm going to fetch the doctor. He wanted to know once you had awoken. You're very sick, miss... But, I will return shortly I promise." His voice was so deep and so soothing.

It also sounded so familiar, almost as if I had heard it somewhere else before. I heard him move from the bed side and then a door opened and closed quietly. I don't know how long he was gone for but I know it wasn't long before I had fallen back asleep. I don't know how long I had been asleep for but I re-awoken to someone placing their palm over the top of my forehead. I groaned slightly from how cold their hand felt, it was rather painful. Why was my body so hot?

"She's burning up, Reid." Another man had said. He didn't sound British at all, he was very much American.

"But why? What has caused this?" It was the deep voiced British man again. He sounded like he was standing beside me again too. What was going on right now? I heard someone sigh, I couldn't tell who but that didn't really matter did it?

"Jackson! What has caused this!" The British man yelled this time. These names – I peaked open an eye and moved my head around to try to get a look at these men.

"Hey there, whoa, whoa, whoa, take it easy dar'ln." Two hands were placed on each side of my shoulders as I went to sit up as the man who was sitting next to me, the American, helped me sit up.

"I'm not that fragile." I placed my hand over my face and ran it softly against my skin. I could feel my body shaking and I believed I knew what was wrong with me – God damn it.

"I need my pill bottle." I said, my hand still covering my eyes as I tried my best to keep the room from spinning.

The room was silent I figured that both men were looking at one another before the British man scuffled his feet to the door and opened it – shouting out some orders for my "personal affects" to be brought into the room.

"What are the pills for?" The American asked. I took a deep breath.

"Their for my sugar. If my sugar gets too low or I forget to eat I can pass out, or go into a coma." The room was silent again but only for a short time after that, a chuckle followed.

"Well, I'm a doctor and I've never heard of anything like that before." I frowned.

How in the world can you say in the same sentence that you're a doctor and yet you've never heard of something as common as low blood sugar? I just chuckled back.

"You must not be a very good doctor then, doc." He snorted. I heard the door open again and I heard someone going through my things. I heard my pills clack and then I felt the pills being placed into my open hand that I held out.

"Could I have some water, please?" A glass was quickly poured upon my request and I popped the lid open and popped two sugar pills into my mouth and swallowed them with the water.

That should at least help with my dizziness, as for the fever I was running it too should go away soon as soon as my blood pressure stabilizes. It took only a couple of minutes till the dizziness stopped and I was feeling a lot better. I sighed and removed my face from my hand and went to look over to the two men who had helped me.

"Thank yo – " I stopped.

My eyes grew wide and my mouth suddenly grew dry. The man that sat down next to me, was Homer Jackson – the man standing next to me slightly across the room by the window was Edmund Reid. Both men were from the famous Netflix show _Ripper Street._ I couldn't form words as I pushed my dirty blonde bangs out of my eyes to get a better look at the two of them.

They seemed just as confused as I was with the looks they were giving me.

"Dar'ln are you oka – "

"Shhh." He shut up mid-sentence as I pushed my lips together and made the noise to quiet him.

I just looked at Reid as if I was trapped in a trance and I couldn't escape. He looked at me curiously almost as if trying to figure out as to why I was looking at him that way. I don't know why but I had always found this man so beautiful on the television screen but up close the screen didn't do him justice. Finally, I sighed and closed my eyes and shook my head.

"Why me?"

"What?" Jackson questioned.

"Out of all the million of fucking people in the world why did that old man have to send me to help!"

"Help? Help who?" Reid asked, worried that something was terribly wrong.

"To help you! He just had to make me drink that damned drink! Oh, it won't be like that last time! He said, Oh no! It'll be much safer this time round! Yeah! Jack the fucking Ripper is running free in the streets – and I'm a woman! How much safer is that?! Damn you – " I proceeded to climb my way onto my knees and shook my fists into the air. "Damn you old man! I'm so sick of your shit!"

Both men looked between one another as they carefully watched me moving around in my muddied up t-shirt and blue jeans around on the cot to the best of my abilities without falling. Apparently, my yelling was also drawing attention to the other fellow officers outside as my attention was quickly drawn to Reid closing the curtain on the door window.

"Miss, please, I need you to calm down and explain to me as to what you mean. Who is this old man that you speak? Why are you here to help me? Who sent you? Where did you come from?" Reid was getting serious, but that was just his character all together.

I quieted down, knowing better than to get him all wound up. I slipped myself off the cot and sat down onto the free chair in front of his desk. Jackson got up to stand by the door with his arms crossed over his chest and Reid took his place behind his desk.

"First off, I'd like to thank you both for taking care of me. And I'm sorry for calling you a poor doctor, I know you're one of the best doctors around – " Jackson seemed confused, but never the less pleased.

"And you're noting going to believe half the stuff that I tell you, I'm letting you know that now. Honestly if I were you I wouldn't believe half of what I'm getting ready to tell you either if I were you, but it's the truth." Reid was now sat behind his desk and leaned forward slowly, folding his hands together.

"I'll know if you're telling the truth." His eyes were glistening, they only did that when he felt empathy for who he was speaking to, to the people he wished to help. I took a small breath and looked out the window, trying to think of the best way to explain everything. I noticed just how dark it was outside right now and I begun to wonder for how long I had laid in Reid's office.

"My name is Emma Smith. I'm from another world. I was brought here to help you in your quest to find your daughter, Mathilda Reid."


	2. Questions

"First off, I'd like to thank you both for taking care of me. And I'm sorry for calling you a poor doctor, I know you're one of the best doctors around – " Jackson seemed confused, but never the less pleased.

"And you're noting going to believe half the stuff that I tell you, I'm letting you know that now. Honestly if I were you I wouldn't believe half of what I'm getting ready to tell you either if I were you, but it's the truth." Reid was now sat behind his desk and leaned forward slowly, folding his hands together.

"I'll know if you're telling the truth." His eyes were glistening, they only did that when he felt empathy for who he was speaking to, to the people he wished to help. I took a small breath and looked out the window, trying to think of the best way to explain everything. I noticed just how dark it was outside right now and I begun to wonder for how long I had laid in Reid's office.

"My name is Emma Smith. I'm from another world. I was brought here to help you in your quest to find your daughter, Mathilda Reid." I turned back to look at Reid.

His mouth was agape and I didn't know what he'd do after I just explained myself. And it seemed like Jackson, who was standing in the corner didn't know what to expect after that little confession either.

"How do you know her name?" I closed my eyes, knowing that he'd ask that question.

"I know because from where I am from – we watch your world as a type of form of… entertainment. It's like a story that's told, you could say if you wanted to put it into better terms. I know certain things about you, and you – " I said nodding toward Jackson, who raised a brow. I then turned back to Reid.

"I know about your accident – the boat. I know about – events and how horribly you felt about them." I felt my emotions getting the better of me and I had to clear my throat, feeling that tears starting to gather in the corners of my eyes.

I took a moment trying to compose myself and was silently thanking Reid that he allowed me to do so. I wiped my eyes, feeling my fingers damp from the tears that almost slipped.

"I'm here to help. I know you don't have any right to believe me. Call me crazy if you want. But, I cannot return home until I've completely my mission – with your permission or not." Reid seemed to be having slight problems controlling his emotions as well at this moment.

How could I blame him? I'm talking about his daughter that he'd been searching for since that tragic day. I noticed he looked over to Jackson and the man left the room without anything having to even be said. Once the door closed, Reid fiddled with his suit like he did when he didn't know what else to do.

"I want you to know that if you are trying to play a game here – " I stood up from my chair, causing his deep voice to quiet. I walked around his desk and his wide eyes followed my every move. I came to his left side and my hand reached out and he seemed to try to back up as his hand reached out and grabbed my wrist to stop me from reaching out any further.

"What are you – "

"Here. It fell on you right here and burned your skin. That day on the boat." It must have been in shock, because Reid's grip loosened and allowed my hand to continue forward and I placed my hand softly on his chest, right where the front part of his wound rested. My fingers slid slowly across the woolly fabric of his suit, enjoying the rough feeling it held. I couldn't help but give a small smile as my gaze softened.

"I promise you, I wouldn't lie to someone like yourself, Edmund. I want to help you find your daughter. I want to restore that part of your heart – your soul – that was lost that day. You never gave up looking for her even though your wife has. Please, allow me to help you." His mouth that was parted closed and a long line formed across his lips.

He looked into my eyes and I just looked into his. I felt my heart thumping so loudly in my chest I swore that my cheeks were red from how quickly my heart was racing right now. We staid like that for maybe half a minute or more before he placed his hand over my wrist and removed my hand and cleared his throat. He quickly removed his gaze from mine and looked down at his desk. Releasing my wrist he stood up from his chair, I took two steps back to give him some room to stand, and once again he fiddled with his suit.

"Since after what you have told me, clearly you have no where to stay, correct?" I nodded. He was looking at me from out of the corner of his eye. He gave a half nod.

"I figured as much." he whispered.

"Well, you're more than welcome to stay here till we find you proper accommodations tomorrow." he said, motioning toward the cot that I had awoken from originally.

I nodded, looking to the poorly looking thing called a bed but it was better than sleeping on the streets tonight. I looked back at Reid as he moved out from behind the desk on the other end and walked over to the door.

"If you follow me I'll introduce you to a man who stays here that will be able to help you if you need help." he said, opening the door and waiting for me to exit first.

"You mean Donald?" I questioned.

Wondering if Reid meant the ginger officer that was always behind the desk. Reid just looked at me astonished and glanced out the door before looking back to me. He then motioned for me to follow him out the door. I did as he asked and followed him out into the small lobby and up to the desk where Sergeant Donald Artherton sat reading something, probably a report.

"Sergeant?" Reid cleared his throat, drawing the man's attention.

The man looked up with his glasses on and looked from Reid to myself then back to Reid.

"Sir?" he asked.

Reid leaned up against the desk and asked in a very low voice. I just looked around the room getting a better view now that I could see the room fully instead of what I could only see on the screen.

"Sergeant, have you ever met this woman in your life?" Reid pointed to me as I glanced around the room.

The Sergeant looked at me then gave Reid a confused look before shaking his head.

"I don't believe so sir. Why? Should I know the Miss?" Reid paused for a moment as if he was thinking everything over. He then shook his head.

"No, just wondering. This is Miss. Smith. She'll be staying in my office until we can find her proper accommodations. I've informed her that if she needs anything that she is to come to you. Are we clear, Sergeant?" The man looked from Reid to me and back to Reid before nodding with a very wide-eyed look – that one that he gave when he was confused with a situation but wasn't prepared to ask questions because he didn't want to be pulled into something that would cause trouble.

"Right, Miss. Smith – "

"Emma." Reid paused, being caught off guard.

"Sorry?" he asked.

"My name's Emma, not Miss. Smith. Miss. Smith makes me sound old. I don't like it. Call me Emma." I noticed the Sergeant glancing with that wide-eyed look between Reid and I as he watched and waited to see what was going to happen next.

"Emma – " he cleared his throat, "Now that you're well, I have police duty that I had to attend to if you would please stay in the office till my return in the morning. We'll discus your accommodations then."

"Okay dokay." I said nodding.

He gave a slight pause and glanced away from my gaze for a split second before he nodded as well and walked past me and into his office to grab a few things I guess and then made his way out the door. I watched as the tall man left, because let's face it I'm five nine or five ten and he's a good six three, and as I watched him leave I just had to get a good look of him up and down because let's face it – the camera never did anyone justice.

Once he had left I turned my attention back to the Sergeant and walked up to the counter. He looked at me and I looked at him. I placed my hands on the counter as I looked around the lobby, drumming my fingers against the wooden counter as I did so.

"So, what do you do for fun when you're not busy?" I asked, wondering what this man did since he was always behind this desk so much.

He glanced down at all the reports he had apparently already filed and then at some books that he must have been reading.

"Well, when some of the other boys don't have much to do we play checkers." I felt my heart skip a beat. Did I just hear him right? Did he just say that he plays checkers? They actually had a checkers board that they played here at the station.

"Can we play a game?" The Sergeant looked a little confused.

"Do you know how to play?" I laughed, I couldn't help it. I understood that many women back here in this era weren't able to play or didn't know how or just weren't allowed to play games like this – men's games they were called.

"Of course! I love to play! I play with my grandma all the time!" The Sergeant gave me a half hearted smile and pushed his chair away from the desk.

"Well I guess a game or two to pass the time wouldn't hurt." I beamed him one of the largest smiles I could muster as I followed him around the desk to where they kept the checker board.

It was really noisy the next morning and I didn't understand why that was either. I pulled the covers over my head and groaned as I tried to block out the criminals that shouted and the police that shouted back. Finally, once I knew I wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep I threw the blankets off my head and stretched out.

Once I did I quickly noticed that I was not the only one in the room. Over in his chair was Reid, laid back in his chair with his eyes closed, sleeping. It only took a second to dawn on me that I was sleeping in his normal sleeping area that he stayed in here at the office.

I closed my eyes, I felt bad. Pushing myself up out of the sunken in bed I felt my back pop in several places and I yelped out in pain. I heard something hit the floor and I jumped, turning around I seen that Reid was now awake and looking at me – startled.

"S-Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." I apologized. It took him a minute to register what was going on as he just looked at me before shaking the sleep from his head.

"No, no, it's alright." he was still tired I could tell from the sound of his voice. I watched for a moment as he rubbed his face, before I turned my attention to my clothes. They were still all dirty and now the mud had tried and I just looked like a mess. I made a noise of slight disgust but ended up shrugging, no point in fussing over something I couldn't fix right now I guess.

"Oh, I found you some replacement clothing till you can clean those – clothes." I smiled, looking at the clothes that he motioned to that was sitting on the chair next to my cot.

He didn't have to do that, he could have just left me in what I was in but he had to get me replacement clothes – that's just like Reid. I picked up what I thought was a shirt top but was very much mistaken when it folded out and dropped all the way down to the ground. . . it was a dress. I winced. I _**hated**_ dresses. I looked over to Reid with a smile still on my face, but it quickly faded.

"As much as I appreciate this nice gesture, I'm afraid I'll have to ask if you have any shirts and pants that will fit me?" Reid looked at me confused.

"You wish to continue to wear men's clothing? I figured you would have liked the dress?" I shook my head.

I knew that it was an odd request, even if I had already shown up in 'men's clothes' to begin with, but I liked what I liked to wear. Reid looked at me for a moment before he leaned forward in his chair and fixed himself up properly. He cocked his head to the side as if thinking about something and then frowned at whatever it was, he then looked my way.

"The only men's clothes we keep here are spare uniforms for our officers." I looked at him and thought for a moment.

"Would it hurt to borrow an undershirt and a pair of slacks?"

"Slacks?" Reid questioned, obviously unaware of the term for pants.

"Er, Pants? Bottoms? Things that I can wear to cover my bottom half?" Reid blinked, watching as I was pulling at my pants leg.

"Trousers, you mean to say?" I smiled.

"Yeah, you think I could borrow some without getting in trouble? It's not like I'm asking for the full uniform, just a plain white shirt and the – "

"Trousers." Reid reminded me.

"Yeah, those." I chuckled to myself, knowing that there were a lot of terms that I was going to have to learn and learn quickly if I was going to fit in till I was able to go home.

Speaking of which, I looked over at Reid and wondered if he was going to agree to let me help him or just keep me pushed out of the way while he continued working – I sure hoped it was the first one rather than the later. He managed to make his way across the office and opened the door, peeking his head out he glanced around before he called out into the Lobby.

"Constable, I need you to do something for me." I became curious and decided to put the dress back down onto the chair and turned around to fully see who it was that Reid was talking to now. A young boy, I knew who this boy was and I felt a sudden pain in my heart. He looked at me and gave a bright smile.

"You're alright miss." I walked a bit closer to the two at the doorway. Reid held up his hand and made a gesture to introduce the two of us.

"This is Miss. Emma Smith, Emma this is – "

"Hobbs." I whispered, my voice crackling as my mind raced quickly wondering if I could prevent this young boy's death in the future. The two looked at me, then to each other in slight confusion.

"Sorry?" Hobbs asked, probably curious as to how I knew his name.

"Oh! Um, I was told last night that the man that brought me in was Dick Hobbs, I just guessed that was you by how relieved you seemed to see me. That and you were the boy on the corner when I collapsed." He seemed to buy into the story, but Reid just kept his questionable look still seeming to doubt that I was actually from another world, but at the same time trying to figure out how I knew all these people without actually meeting them first.

"Yes, well, now that you two know each other. Emma requires some trousers and shirt from our supplies. If you would be so kind as to escort the lady there and allow her to find her size, then allow her back her to change. We've a very busy schedule ahead of us, so please make it as quick as possible." Reid said, though it was basically an order.

But Hobbs didn't seem to mind, only that he was slightly confused about the whole 'men's clothing' as well. I guess something just couldn't be explained. I followed Hobbs out into the lobby where the Sergeant greeted me with a smile, I returned it and continued to follow him to where they kept their clothing. He opened the door and allowed me inside as he stood aside for me to slip past him.

I never would have known from the television screen but he was very tall, probably only an inch shorter than Reid. And his eyes were a dark brown and very visible when not wearing his officer's hat. I walked inside and was surprised to find out that the room was about the size of a broom closet. I chuckled to myself because of my imagination I thought of a locker room – guess it was still too early in an era for that just yet.

"Um, you might try for the ones closer to the top first, they're for our taller officers." Hobbs said from the doorway, watching as I looked over the pants that were kept in wooden boxes that were built into the walls as little cabby holes – like what you put your stuff in when you're in kindergarten.

"Okay thanks, I like my pants being a little bit longer on me anyways."

"Whys that?" he asked, obviously curious as to why I wanted to wear men's clothing in the first place. I smiled as I ruffled through the pants, looking at them and comparing them to my waist and then hips to see if they'd slip over or not.

"I hate when my ankles are exposed and it's super cold out, or rainy, or snow, or windy because it'll send a chill right up my spine almost as if someone's put ice down the back of my shirt." Hobbs gave a small laugh at that and I noticed I got a smile from the boy.

"Why do you dress in men's clothing? Is there a reason?" he asked, watching as I placed a pair of pants down that I was sure would fit no problem as I then moved onto looking for a shirt that would fit.

"It's just a lot more comfortable. I'm able to run better, move better, fight better – "

"Fight?" he asked, sounding concerned. I held up a shirt to my body and found that it would fit okay for now. I looked up at him and nodded.

"Well, yeah, in my line of work I've got to be ready for anything." I said putting the shirt and the pants together and walking out of the room, not waiting for Hobbs to catch up as I continued down the hall and back to Reid's office. Hobbs caught up quickly and was following behind me closely, so close that I could feel him looking curiously over my shoulder as we walked.

"What is your line of work?" Once we got right outside of Reid's office, I seen Reid was sitting down at his desk and Sergeant Drake had arrived and was standing in front. Both men stopped talking and turned their heads to look at me right at the moment I turned around, holding the clothing closely to my chest, as I looked up at Hobbs and smiled.

"You know, for a young man you ask a whole lot a questions to a young lady you just met. Careful there Hobbs, keep talking and you might find yourself falling for me." It was almost instant that the boy's face grew reder than a tomato.

I could see the Sergeant from behind the desk in the lobby crack a smile and chuckle quietly to himself at the boy who stood there embarrassed and not knowing what to do now. I turned on the heels of my sneakers and entered Reid's office where both men had heard my conversation and seen first hand Hobb's reaction.

"Close the door if you would, please, Emma." Reid motioned to the door with his pen that he held in his hand currently. I did as I was told and closed the door behind me, once I turned back around I noticed that both men were still looking at me. Reid was the first to move, turning his pen toward Drake and shaking it.

"I've come to an agreement with myself, Emma." Reid started to say.

"I will believe every word that you've told me. Every word about you being from another world. Every word about you being here to help me find my daughter if – you can describe to me in detail things about this man here that few to no one else would know but either I myself or him." I looked from Reid to Drake.

I blinked a few times, trying to remember everything I knew about this man, every speck of information I was able to know from the show. I tried my best to figure out the one key piece that would make Reid believe me. Then, I remembered…

"You don't know me, it's obvious, but I know you Bennet Drake. Your rank here in the police force is Sergeant. You have a long standing military background – which I won't bother going into detail, but the one thing that I will bring up, is that tattoo that you got done while you were in Egypt. The Egyptian Warrior Goddess Sekhmet which is located on your right arm – upper arm I should say. The other two has army sergeant stripes on your left upper arm, and two snakes on your right arm."

Drake tilted his head with his mouth wide open before he raised a finger and looked at Reid.

"How did she – " Reid lowered his pen and placed it on his desk. Drake looked at me again before looking back at Reid again.

"How does she know about Egypt? Did you tell her, about that and my tattoos?" Reid took a moment before he shook his head.

I looked at Reid, I wondered what was going through his mind right now. I was hoping that this was enough to make him believe me – it was enough to shock Drake that was for sure. Reid stood up slowly from his desk and walked over to stand in front of me. He placed his hands on both sides of my shoulders slowly and then looked me in the eyes.

I had to admit it was an extremely intense moment, much more than I would have imaged it being to begin with. His eyes they held so much emotion – grief, determination, but above all else; hope. His hands squeezed gently onto my shoulders almost as if to reassure himself that this was actually happening.

"If you have come here to help me find my daughter, answer one question for me." he paused almost as if even afraid to ask. I could tell from how he sucked in his bottom lip and paused briefly as he closed his eyes before slowly opening them again – his hands gripping me tighter.

"Is she alive?" I felt my heart race faster.

My mouth dried, not expecting the question to come so soon – how stupid of me. I blinked once, raising my head just a tad to get a better look into those beautifully transfixing greenish-blue eyes of Reid's.


	3. Woman

"I've come to an agreement with myself, Emma." Reid started to say.

"I will believe every word that you've told me. Every word about you being from another world. Every word about you being here to help me find my daughter if – you can describe to me in detail things about this man here that few to no one else would know but either I myself or him." I looked from Reid to Drake.

I blinked a few times, trying to remember everything I knew about this man, every speck of information I was able to know from the show. I tried my best to figure out the one key piece that would make Reid believe me. Then, I remembered…

"You don't know me, it's obvious, but I know you Bennet Drake. Your rank here in the police force is Sergeant. You have a long standing military background – which I won't bother going into detail, but the one thing that I will bring up, is that tattoo that you got done while you were in Egypt. The Egyptian Warrior Goddess Sekhmet which is located on your right arm – upper arm I should say. The other two has army sergeant stripes on your left upper arm, and two snakes on your right arm."

Drake tilted his head with his mouth wide open before he raised a finger and looked at Reid.

"How did she – " Reid lowered his pen and placed it on his desk. Drake looked at me again before looking back at Reid again.

"How does she know about Egypt? Did you tell her, about that and my tattoos?" Reid took a moment before he shook his head.

I looked at Reid, I wondered what was going through his mind right now. I was hoping that this was enough to make him believe me – it was enough to shock Drake that was for sure. Reid stood up slowly from his desk and walked over to stand in front of me. He placed his hands on both sides of my shoulders slowly and then looked me in the eyes.

I had to admit it was an extremely intense moment, much more than I would have imaged it being to begin with. His eyes they held so much emotion – grief, determination, but above all else; hope. His hands squeezed gently onto my shoulders almost as if to reassure himself that this was actually happening.

"If you have come here to help me find my daughter, answer one question for me." he paused almost as if even afraid to ask. I could tell from how he sucked in his bottom lip and paused briefly as he closed his eyes before slowly opening them again – his hands gripping me tighter.

"Is she alive?" I felt my heart race faster.

My mouth dried, not expecting the question to come so soon – how stupid of me. I blinked once, raising my head just a tad to get a better look into those beautifully transfixing greenish-blue eyes of Reid's.

Looking at Reid I want to be able to tell him yes, even though the answer was uncertain. Deep in my heart something told me that she was still alive, and it was that feeling and hoping that told me to strive to help Reid find her. Because why else would I have been sent here into this world if not to help him find her?

"That's the one question I can't answer. But, in my heart - " I clenched my clothing tightly, catching myself before I spoke further.

"I was sent here for a reason and that reason was to help you find your daughter. I believe that she is alive and so long as you continue to believe it as well, we will find her." I finished.

Reid's eyes flickered back and forth as he gazed into mine as if trying to figure out why I was so determined and helping him find his daughter. But not just that but also as to why I was so sure that she was alive. He took a deep sigh and released his hold on me. Turning around he looked at Drake.

"As I was saying, Emma will be around more often." Reid said, although acting as if he didn't know much else to say.

I watched his body language and noticed that he stood there very awkwardly. His body was very stiff, his shoulders were very broad and seeming tensed, not to mention that he was rubbing his fingers together and his thumb on the outside of his index finger as he made a fist. I didn't really understand why he was awkward, but I figured that was really none of my business.

"Um, if it's okay I'd like to change now, please?" I asked.

That was basically all that was needed to be said and the two men looked at me once and gave a small nod prior to exiting the room, giving me the privacy to change into the clothes that was provided to me by the police force.

I changed into them rather quickly, deciding to leave on my bra and underwear for the time being even though it had already been a day and them I really didn't have any extra to change into so I would just have to wait until I could find a spare that would suffice.

The pants slipped on rather easy once they were wiggled past my hips and I buttoned them up quickly. The white undershirt was thrown over my head and it was actually very baggy on me, much more so than I had originally planned - making my breast almost non-existent.

I also decided to keep my sneakers, even if they did look out of place in a time like this. Once I was finished I opened up the office store only to find that the two were no longer standing outside. I was slightly confused at first until the sergeant that stood behind the desk noticed that I was looking for both Reid and Drake.

"They headed downstairs to the jailers room. Best stay here till they're done." he said.

It was almost as if it clicked for me. I then realized where I had come in during the story-line. Fucking episode one. I closed my eyes – I'd be here for a long time. I turned to the left and headed in the direction that I knew to be the lower jailer rooms.

"O-oi! Where are you going?" I was already rounding the corner by the time he was done yelling and almost around from behind his desk.

I made my way through the straight hallway and it did not take me long before I found the room that I was looking for. It didn't take me too long to find the stairwell that I needed in order to descend further into the station. Once I got below I rushed past an officer – who seemed almost keen on stopping me and I stopped at the cell where they were holding the woman. Drake was the closest to the door so he was first to meet me. He held his hands up and gave me a worried look.

"Please, you really shouldn't be in here, Miss – " Drake started only to watch as I looked around him and noticed the naked lady on the floor of the cell.

I glanced at Jackson and then Reid, seeing that they were both looking at me. The thought passed through my mind if they had expected a reaction of me fainting or becoming disturbed by the body, neither notion passed me.

"Do you mind if I take a look?" I asked Jackson.

He gave that grunting sigh he always did that signaled that he was baffled and then looked to Reid, who was dead set on me. Reid turned his eyes away from me and looked to Drake, giving the man a nod that would allow me to proceed into the cell. I walked up and keeled down onto the cell floor, quickly noticed that the throat was cut and the eyes were crossed out – this was a tall-tail sign of Jack The Ripper. I looked her over, looking closer to the markings on her body – it had been a long time since I had seen a body like this one.

"I know what you're thinking." I said, my eyes wavering up to Reid.

I could see his jaw lock, almost as if he didn't want to believe it anymore than anyone else wanted to believe it. Nobody wanted to believe that it was Jack the Ripper, and that he could have very well have been back in London.

"But, we can't let those thoughts let this get in the way of things." I said, causing Drake stepped forward with a look of confusion.

"Get in the way of things? What are you talkin' about girl?" he asked, all eyes on me.

I sighed and looked off to the side trying my best to figure out a way to explain it. I knew the history behind Jack the Ripper well enough to be able to tell Reid how the man worked, but without the proper technology Jack the Ripper would continue to slip through the fingers of the police.

"We can't focus our attention to this right now. We can't focus that this There are other forces here at work, we need to focus on the living. Help them the best we can." I explained, looking at Drake.

The man continued to look confused as his glances crossed to Jackson and Reid. Reid looked from Drake to me.

"I understand there are others that need our help, but are you saying that you agree that this isn't Ripper?" Reid asked, causing me to blink merely once.

"Yes, you're chasing a ghost that isn't here." Suddenly, at the sound of footsteps and everyone's attention turned to the man who walked inside unannounced.

"Open up!" A tall and scruffy elderly man said as he waltzed into the cell room.

I noticed him right away, Chief Inspector Frederick Aberlinene. I held my breath, wondering if my being here would cause chaos or be a welcome – I never really knew what was going to happen with this man. He walked over to Reid, looked him in the eye, and it was then that the whole room seemed to freeze in time. Their stare down was intense. I became slightly worried once the Chief Inspector turned his gaze onto me.

"I heard Division H had picked up a young woman that had been staying in your office, Inspector Reid. And on top of that I find that you're keeping _**this**_ from me!? This is _my case,_ Inspector!" Reid's jaw tightened again, I could see it happen from the corner of my eye as my sights was locked with the Chief at the moment. I lowered his head for a moment before it shot back up and he locked eyes with the Chief once before glancing my way.

"Yes, one of our Constables brought her in last night after he had fainted on the street. She's been here since. As for the woman you see before us – I do not believe that she is a victim of the Ripper." he informed the elder man.

"Name's Emma. Nice to meet you too, Chief Inspector." I said, speaking up.

Though I was afraid earlier to step on toes that notion had been long forgotten due to the fact that he was speaking about me as if I wasn't even present within the room. The Chief turned to me and gave me that look in which told me that I'd better watch myself; I ignored the look completely. This caused all three men in the room to grow rather weary of my actions as the Chief gave a smirk and chuckled to himself.

"Passing out on the street over nothin, but standing over a body like it too is nothin? Tell me, girl, what the hell are you, a by-standard, doin here?" he was getting straight to the point.

I pushed my lips together, trying to figure a way out of this corner that I had managed to back myself into, but I had found not a single answer that could have worked. The Chief gave a scoff and with a wave of his hand, ordered me out of the cell. I narrowed my eyes, but turned to leave none the less, but that didn't mean I wasn't about ready to allow him to have the last word.

"I'm telling you, you're chasing ghosts." I said rather loudly before I slammed the cell door extremely rudely.

I gave a loud huff as I made my way down the hall and back down stairs. Once I came in sight of the Sergeant he gave me a worried look once I reach the corner of his desk.

"I warned you not to go up there." he said as he put a plate of some type of bread on the counter as if to offer me a piece.

I piece it up and looked at it curiously, I had never seen a bread like this – or felt one as hard as this one here. I looked to the Sergeant as I held up the piece of food.

"What's this?" he gave a confused chuckle.

"That there's a scone. Don't tell me you've never had one before?" he asked, raising a brow as he watched me sniff the piece that I held between my fingers.

I looked it over carefully almost wondering if I really wanted to eat the food since it was British after all – and you know the whole long running stereotype of how the British couldn't cook some what made it uneasy.

"No, we don't have these back in America." I informed him.

Just as I was about to decline the food it seemed that my stomach betrayed my wants by shouting out it's own needs. It growled loudly, loud enough that I knew that the Sergeant could hear it from where he stood; but he said nothing, only smiled softly.

"You should have a bite, it's good I promise." he said, leaning up against the counter and waiting for me to try a bite.

I still looked unsure, but my stomach was right I needed to eat something even if it wasn't all that good tasting. Swallowing the fear of the aftertaste I took a small bite of the bread – or it was rather like a biscuit I guess you should say. I stopped my chewing for a second to look down at the food in my hand – this tasted really good actually.

"Does this have honey in it?" I asked prior to taking another – bigger – bite this time.

"Aye, sometimes you can get them baked with honey, which is what's in the one you're eating." I couldn't believe it.

It was really sweet but at the same time crunch, almost like chocolate – but not nearly as good. I closed my eyes and gave a large smile as I shoved the last bit of it into my mouth and continued chewing. I don't know how long I stood there eating that one single biscuit, but apparently it was long enough for all three men – the Chief, Reid, Jackson, and Drake – cam around the corner.

"Remember what I said, Inspector." The Chief said in ear shot of me.

It was at that moment that I opened my eyes and turned to look at the four men, catching a quick glimpse of Reid staring at me before quickly turning away to look at the Chief once more. He said nothing but nodded in agreement to whatever it was he was suppose to agree with – although I had some clues when the Chief turned toward me and gave me one last quick glance over before he headed out the front door of the station.

Once the Chief was gone it seemed that everything suddenly fell back into a norm and it was like everything never happened. I placed my hands in my pockets of my pants as I made my way toward Reid, Drake, and Jackson – the three of them were speaking to each other and only stopped once I came forward.

"Well, he's even ruder in person." I scoffed, rolling my eyes as I went.

Reid sighed, nodding for Drake and Jackson to leave to go I guess where ever it was that they were talking about before I approached them all. Now that it was just the two of us, Reid extended his arm and held out his hand and gestured that he head into his office – as that was the direction in which his arm was extended. I walked ahead of Reid and didn't say anything further until we entered the office – waiting for him to speak up first.

He seemed uneasy about whatever it was that he needed to speak about, but I didn't figure it had to be anything too awfully bad or else he wouldn't have seemed so calm. He walked over to his desk and stood beside it – instead of sitting down like usual – he stood beside the chair in which I had taken a seat in once I entered the room. I looked up at him and he looked down at me.

"You are very strange." he said bluntly.

I couldn't help but snort and give a small laugh. Nobody had ever told me that straight to my face before – at least nobody from my own world anyway. I gave him a small reassuring smile.

"I guess that's just what makes me unique." I shrugged.

"No, I mean that in the sense of – " he paused, probably trying to figure out the best way to put whatever it was he was preparing to say to me next.

"In the sense of being so open in a room full of men." I couldn't help but allow my smirk to grow slightly.

"Oh, that well, yeah. I'm not just going to sit by and let someone talk about me in a way that makes it seem like I'm not even there – when I'm clearly in the middle of a room standing over a dead body."

Reid gave me a look – one that I couldn't read. He placed his fingers on his lips and he almost looked as if he was thinking about something, but what it was I couldn't tell.

"I'd like to talk to you about your accommodations."

I raised a brow, wondering if that was really what he wanted to say originally or if he had just changed his mind – probably.

"Well, I've got no place to stay but here – you said it yourself, Edmund."

There I finally said it. His first name finally slid off my tongue like a knife through butter. It felt wonderful to be able to say – shut up and focus here. He paused for the briefest moment before continuing.

"Yes, we'll, you'll be staying here till we can figure out where to place you. If it isn't obvious I'll be needing to keep you close by – " he paused once more and seemed almost as if what he said was a mistake.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that… I merely want to be able to reach you when the time arises."

He tried to explain it better than before. I understood him the first time, so why was he repeating himself a second? I figured he was just doing it for him so that he'd understand better what he was trying to get across.

"If you're still trying to wrap your head around your current case I can promise you it's not Ripper."

I spoke up, hoping to ease his nerves somewhat. He gave a faint smile, it seemed to help just a tad but I knew that he was the type of man that had to see it with his own eyes for him to consider it true. He moved about ever so slightly as he took a step across the room.

"I'm in need of a shirt. I must go home for the moment, but I will return."

He said, as if trying to convince me. I gave him a look – my look of 'you're not fooling anyone here.' – and he seemed to catch on rather quickly. But I allowed him to slide, only allowing him to know that I knew that he wouldn't be back anytime soon.

"Alright. I guess I'll be here then. Waiting for you in your office."

I stood up from my chair and walked back around behind it. I looked at Reid once more and gave him a soft smile.

"But the moment you run into trouble, don't think I won't be there."

He gave me a baffled look that only caused my grin to widen.

"Do you honestly have the knowledge of when I'm in danger?"

I laughed, throwing my head to the side as I slipped my hand over the back of the chair.

"Don't believe me? Wait till you get home. Your wife won't be there, but she'll have come home from church the moment you're preparing to change your shirt."

He looked at me with the strangest gleam in his eyes, almost as if he was curious as to if I was right about his wife coming home on him changing into a new shirt. He shook his head and picked up his hat which sat on the desk, running his fingers around the rim.

"You couldn't possibly know that… I will return shortly. Be here when I do."

And with those orders he left. I knew better then to try to leave and follow him or go wandering off on my own accord. So I just sat back down onto the cot and pondered. As I laid there and thought to myself about everything that had happened so far. I could recall as the old man had given me the drink in which caused me to wined up here in London – Ripper Street – but I couldn't for the life of me recall why he had sent me. I closed my eyes and sighed, this was the first time I couldn't recall my mission because something like this happened.

Placing my arms back behind my head and started to ponder on the fact of how long I would actually have to be here and what the would mean for the people of Whitechapel.


End file.
